


North Star [Lokisdottir]

by emarosa



Series: This Cold World [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Gang Violence, Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Major Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Parent Loki (Marvel), Vigilantism, takes place before Civil War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarosa/pseuds/emarosa
Summary: As a looming threat of a gang war hovers over New York, a network of highly-powered vigilantes comes to SHIELD's attention. When it's suspected the network is run by beings not of Earth, Tony Stark is called in to help assess the situation. What he finds is nothing close to what he expects.-Peter Parker had been living on the streets for a whole 13 days before Tyr had found him and taken him under her wing. He'd been working for her for over a year when they draw the sort of attention he'd been fearing ever since his accident.But he's not the only one with secrets he'd like to keep hidden. His might not even be the most shocking upon revelation.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: This Cold World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	North Star [Lokisdottir]

The detective couldn't look away as she watched the coroner zip up the body bag. This was the third murder in five days. If they didn't start making arrests soon, they were going to have a full-blown gang war on their hands. 

Even with the security cam footage of the shooting, the only eyewitness appeared to have fled the scene at the sight of trouble. The face of the shooter was out of view, just the back of his hoodie a few feet away from the shocked face of the victim who stared down the barrel of the gun. A few feet further, a scared teen who ducked behind a dumpster, but not before giving them a clear shot of his face. 

"We have to find that kid, see if he can help identify the shooter," Detective Decker said to her partner. 

Det. Garcia raised an eyebrow. "If he isn't scared into keeping his mouth shut. He could be another peddler for all we know."

Right. If he wasn't already affiliated with a gang, he wouldn't want to stick his neck out if he'd already survived this far in the shadows. 

There was already a gathered group of onlookers behind the barrier of tape. Leave it to humans to gawk at the dead as a source of entertainment. Among them was an elderly gentleman wearing worn clothes, and unlike his peers, did not appear keen to sensationalize what was in front of him. 

She made eye contact with him, before making the split second decision to walk over. He didn't turn to run, so he likely wasn't a guilty party. 

"Officer." He nodded at her in greeting. 

"It's Detective, actually. Did you know the victim?" Always good to cut right to the chase. 

The older man was wringing his hands together. "My apologies, Detective. While I didn't know him personally, he was around here a lot."

"You familiar with the area?"

The wringing of his hands became more desperate. "I've, uh, been upon some hard times for awhile now. Spend a lot of time at the intersection here, just right around the corner. Over time, you get to know the familiar faces."

He was homeless. Quite often that was the case for witnesses of their more violent crimes, with them having been out and about as many of them went down. Her heart grieved for him and his hardships, as well as the things he must've seen on the streets.

She pulled up a picture of the eyewitness on her phone. "Do you recognize this kid?"

His hands stopped wringing. "Yeah, yeah. That's, well, that's one of Tyr's kids. I don't know his name, but he's around here a lot. Gives me his spare change, every now and then."

"One of Tyr's kids?" Great, another gang, one that she'd never even heard of. 

The man looked away from her, biting on his lower lip. "I don't know much about Tyr, if I'm being honest ma'am. Just know that she takes kids off the streets if they go work for her. It's a bit of an unspoken rule that no one messes with those kids, or they'll get messed up real bad." 

"Do you have any idea where we can find Tyr, or this kid specifically? We think he has information that'd be really helpful for our investigation." 

"I've heard that they run out of the old Miller Sanatorium, but I don't know for certain."

\---

"Parker, get your ass over here!" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What's the rush?" Peter hurried over to the lunch table, taking his seat next to Harrison. 

Those already gathered round were arguing over something drawn on a beat-up whiteboard. Upon closer inspection, Peter saw it was the layout of some building, probably one they were going to hit up soon. 

"What's the gig?" he asked, and about four people tried to respond at the same time. 

They all fell silence at the sound of footsteps coming down the linoleum stairs into the mess hall. Peter could recognize those footsteps in his sleep, the light but hurried gait they carried, the gentleness and determination behind each step. 

Tyr strode in their direction, and his shoulders relaxed at the calm expression on her face. He'd never been on the receiving end of her wrath, but had seen it directed at others enough times for it to be the source of an occasional nightmare. 

"Your game plan figured out yet?" The tension was back in Peter's shoulders, and he wasn't even the captain of whatever mission was being planned. 

"These dunderheads can't agree on the best method of entry," Ethan, her right-hand, spoke up from where he was sat atop the table to the left of theirs. Fuck, when had he gotten here?

Tyr reached a hand out, and the marker was placed in her waiting palm. Looking over their board, she circled the symbols representing both the front and back doors, and drew a circle in front of the symbol representing the fire escape. 

"Two through both doors, with the back door being a silent entry. Create some noise at the front to create a diversion, and have someone standing guard by the fire escape so there's no stragglers. The victims are held a room behind the backroom, is this a false wall?"

Whoever had done the sketch this time had done a bit of a sloppy job. They probably didn't think Tyr would be coming to approve the plan, usually that was left up to Ethan or someone higher up on the chain. 

"It's a, uh... It's a vault, I guess?" One of the newer kids spoke up, one that Peter couldn't remember the name of. 

Tyr straightened up from her knelt over stance. "You guess? Or you know for certain?" 

"We, we know for certain. Sorry, miss."

"Oh for fuck's sake, if someone calls me miss one more time they're losing a toe, and if I'm feeling generous it won't be one they need for balance. Aaron, you confident you can crack this one?"

Aaron, who'd been the one to teach Peter the ropes, looked up from his Rubik's cube. "It'll take me 47 seconds, tops."

"Alright, once you're in, the front will try to give you two minutes. Get those victims out _fast_ , my guess is all of them will need medical attention. Ethan, you driving?"

"Yup."

"Good. I want the report on my desk by 8pm." Tyr spun on her heel and walked off. She always had a way about her that made the bleak and desolate walls of the sanatorium lively, even with their mold and cobwebs and graffiti. Granted, there was a team that worked on cleaning and repairs, but their focus had been put on the kitchen and bathrooms (for obvious reason). They had just started on the actual bedrooms. 

The place had given him the creeps at first, but now it all held a certain charm in his eyes. This place had saved him, had given him a family, a home. No more cold nights in back alleys getting pummeled by rain, no more days of endless hunger until the desperation drove him to dig through dumpster after dumpster for even the tiniest of morsels. 

And here, he got to help people. Getting people out of domestic abuse situations, helping people kick their addictions, getting others like him out of one of the darker moments of their lives. Having a purpose was the best thing, had been what finally stopped him from feeling so worthless. Before, he'd been invisible, was just another shadow to the rest of society. Here, he was a person, contributing to society instead of feeling like a burden. 

He'd been such a burden on May. Once Uncle Ben died... He hoped she was doing better now, not having to choose between paying rent or feeding him, working her feet off for his sake. When he'd been the reason for it all... 

Ethan shoved a sandwich into his hands, snapping him out of his reverie. "You good, kid?"

"Yeah, thanks." He devoured the food, having slept through breakfast. A second sandwich was promptly forced on him. 

"If you're not getting enough food, just say something," Ethan scolded him, "The whole point is for you to not go hungry."

This was not the first time they'd had this conversation, and it wouldn't be the last. "I just don't want to take anything-"

"From others, we get it. Guess what, pipsqueak? The food's apart of your pay, and we're not short on it. Don't make me bring Tyr into this." 

That was the end of the conversation. Ethan, while intimidating at times, was more of a mama bear. 

As Peter finished his third sandwich, a fourth was plopped onto his plate. If it wasn't a waste of ingredients, it likely would've been cut in the shape of a heart. 


End file.
